


归客

by sangerdoing



Series: 十年后的陌生人pa [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangerdoing/pseuds/sangerdoing
Summary: 名柯十年后的陌生人pa我就不介绍了，懂的自然知道玩的什么捏他，不懂的百度一下也知道了。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: 十年后的陌生人pa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064612





	归客

就算过去了十年，这地方还是没有太大的变化。

也就日本会这样了吧，只要没有大灾大难，城市的基本架构根本就不会有太大的变化。十年前是怎样的，十年后基本也就只会在一些细节上更改了。涩谷街头依旧车水马龙，熟悉的城市布局，不熟悉的各类广告提示。这里也确确实实经历了十年的岁月，对于一个去到世界彼端的归客来说，很容易想到自己曾经在此居住过的那十几年时光。

他对这片土地的情感并没有像他曾思考过的那样深刻，回到这里最大的感想居然只是“房屋老化”了的程度而已。多灾多难的日本并没有在这十年来坍倒过太多房屋，东京依旧维持着它原有的建筑风貌。

他的过去中也没有什么值得被纪念的事件，十年前的事也很难被大多数人记个牢靠。真要算起来，他真正觉得有意义的时光也不过只有几年而已，作为归乡之人，他反而对这地方没有多少留恋。或许见上了一些熟面孔之后他会兴起些许怀念，或许他不会。

霓虹灯装点出的轮播屏又换到了下一个广告，归客看见了一个即使远在大洋彼端也能够轻易瞧见的家伙。她又将她的双唇涂得明艳，显然是新接了一款口红的广告。混血儿的她比起普通人来说在这方面确实有很大的优势，十年之后的她看上去少了份青稚，多了半点成熟。他在自己疯狂的青春期里认识的家伙们肯定不可能保持着一个模样，其他人应该也会像她，褪去当年的那份冲动与稚嫩。

但其实他们也不算太熟，他还留着的联系方式也就剩下几个还算照顾自己的长辈。朋友这种东西一向离他很远，他的学生时代就根本没给出过几次自己的联系方式，何况，当年自己的时间都用在了一些现在看来很无所谓的地方——不过谁没有个糟烂但又丰富多彩的青春期呢。

更别提他在第一次意外时报销了大部分行李中还带着的电子产品，几经波折之后险些被取消录取资格，等到他终于腾出手后，他才发现自己的人际关系里有百分之八十都没有意义了。

他真正在意的东西反而没能保留下来。

明面上来说他确实认识很多人，但私下里却连个“挚友”都没有——毕竟那是他一厢情愿给出的认可，对方是否接受都还是未知数。

老是在街头站着也不好，导航已经帮他规划出来接下来的路线，嘈杂的大街上根本就没有什么值得驻足的东西。刚从地球彼端飞抵此处的他还没来得及好好调整自己的生物钟，因为八小时的时差，他眼皮开始打架，飞机上并不是什么适合安眠的地方，他需要按部就班地在某个旅馆住下，然后好好调整一下自己那困到昏头的生物钟。

真正值得自己回忆的也不过短短几个月的时光，充斥着躁动与谎言的青春里，值得惦记的人单手也能数得过来，现在的他虽然独身一人，但比当时被簇拥着却没有一个知己的状况更能让他安心。他对东京的记忆还停留在十年之前，十年不能改变太多东西，他只不过是从窒息的过去中逃开了而已。

例行公事，他还需要去见上一位熟悉的律师，不知道她有没有从那些监视者手上得到消息，不过这没什么关系，他总是要找上门去的。但这个行程完全可以放在他临走之前，他回来并不会呆上几天就走，也不考虑久居。

说到底，他完全不搞不明白到底为什么才会选在这个时候归国，可能是由于某个报道，也可能是因为一时冲动。教授挽留过他了，打工的店铺也觉得失去了一个看板员工非常可惜，他的室友还因为没能泡上他而闷闷不乐。不过他并不是因为那些琐事而逃回来的，正相反，一个完全和过去不同的环境反而更加舒适一些，即便他需要和他完全不关心的鸡毛蒜皮作斗争。

可他还是回来了，等他找到一间还算保留了过去面貌的旅店时，那前台的服务生早就不是过去的大妈了。他没有因为自己的脸而出什么意外事故，十年足够大部分人遗忘一些事，何况是他这种消失踪迹了的家伙。

旅店的床铺从来都不会比自己置办的更加舒适，他久违地做了一个被火焰点燃的噩梦，惊醒之后他发现分针才转上了三圈。考虑到被薄汗沾湿了的睡衣，他打消了再睡上几小时的念头，推开洗浴室的门，看了眼那个太过狭窄的浴缸，扭头就穿上衣服下楼，向前台问来了公共澡堂的地址。

就当这是一次怀旧之旅吧。

他沿着前台手绘给他的路线图前进，在巷子里转了三个弯，才看见藏在居民楼里的那个小屋。这里不是他过去去过的任何一个地址，但离旅店近，就算泡昏了头，他大概也能摸索着回去。

每个澡堂的流程都差不了多少，将衣物锁进柜子里之后，他在十年后又泡进了日本的热池里。空间不大，胜在熟悉。比起实在乏味可陈的童年，他为数不多能放松的时间基本都将另一人牵扯了进来。现在的他不会在入水的时候发出丢人的声音，原本他童年里也不会——所以他确实在那混乱的一年里被人撬开了壁垒，但那充其量只是再填一道旧疤而已，不会太痛，在愈合之后也能微笑着提起。

十年前不会思考自己的未来，但即便是十年后的现在，他也没学会怎么去给自己规划一个未来。他可以继续深造，也可以就这样留在故乡。

原本他不得不离开这里的理由已经消失，但他还在犹豫。

过去总是能塑造一个人的根基，他没有一个正常的家庭，自然，十年前的他也不算是什么太正常的人，就算放现在，他也很难说自己真的对一切释怀了。

虽说他可以借着过去的名号去拜访一些当年的同班，但他一向就不对这种东西太上心，再说了，当时他就不认为朋友能做到什么，带着这种心情去拜访，也只会沦为逢场作戏的互相吹捧罢了。

……糟糕，呆在水里的时间有点太长了。

他已经很久没有像这样在澡堂里泡澡了，在留学的时间里他需要尽可能节约开支，而在工作的那段时间里他又需要藏起半张脸，只能选择独居。现在是他需要来适应日本了，没想到在刚迈出脚的第一天里就遇到如此挫折。他趴在微凉的地板上，满脑子都是如何找个地缝钻进去。他现在可是二十七了，又不是十七的时候，连自己的极限都没把握住，看来留学的生活还是太放松了，要处处都像这样失败的话，那他的这次归国旅程真是前路渺茫。

热度让大脑昏昏沉沉，他险些忘记自己还在澡堂，直到有人从旁边经过，他才晃晃脑袋，从地上爬起来去找柜子里的衣物。

他还没来得及吃上一顿晚饭，飞机抵达的时间还没到饭点，等他睡了三个钟头之后又错过了店铺营业的时间，大概他的晚饭还是会靠便利店的零食解决吧，和以前熬夜的时候没什么区别。他看见淋湿的瓷板上倒映出嘴角的笑容——在回国的第一天就重拾这样不太健康的生活节奏，他倒是从物理意义上重新体验了一次高中生活。

尽管空着肚子，他还是买下了一瓶牛奶，权当怀旧。以前似乎有人在这种时候说过些什么，但那已经十年了，就连他自己的记忆也开始模糊不清。人总是会将重要的那些尽可能地保留，然后将其他的部分逐渐剔除，或是将重要的部分作为主干，在那上面绘制出虚假的绿叶繁花。但他能肯定说着话的那家伙故意一口气将整瓶灌进了肚，虽说现在再做这种行为有些愚蠢，但既然是回乡，他也能不用在意那么多形象问题，就这样试一次又有何不可？

——结果他因为用力过猛，液体呛进了咽喉。

他现在开始觉得是不是这片土地不欢迎他了。

说起来，他在这里也确实没怎么遇上过好事，就算偶尔的优待，也是建立在自己那辛苦营造的环境里——更何况那些根本就不是他的目的，比起享受，不如说是煎熬。

他也是时候重头审视一遍自己呆过的这个城市了，刨去某些刻板印象，再看看那些新的变化。

说不定他还能看见更多熟悉的面孔，比起屏幕上或广告里的那种更为真实、面对面的那种——好吧，他要是真能遇见什么人就好了。

回到旅馆之后，他泡了碗面给自己。逛遍了整条街的便利店都没找到什么想吃的东西，所以他最后还是买了最常吃的那个口味，就算做实验三班倒的时候他已经厌恶起了那个味道。

比起归国，他更像是得了个在家休息的长假。

留学的那些年岁不太真实，他仍旧不敢相信自己的过去就能像这样一笔勾销。换了个环境又换了个地址，逐渐从轰动一时变得无人问津，人类社会的新陈代谢速度很快，只要他停下故弄玄虚，那就立即会被众人遗忘，人总是会在同一个地方犯下同一个错误。

就和那个异世界一样。

他眼前浮现了一个漆黑的残影，那影子似乎带着笑容。他将蒸汽从面前挥散，那影子也就如蜃楼般消失。过去的生活曾经是他的梦魇，他数次在梦境当中惊醒，却又没有任何发泄的地方。正常人与疯子也仅有一线之隔，他曾把自己逼上了绝路，但结果却是这样，他不得不从东京逃走，用上那些冠冕堂皇的理由。

虽说时间还没转到深夜，就算是现在也能再去街上转转，比如吉祥寺夜市就肯定不会在这个时间关门——况且他也不困，生物钟还没适应日本的作息，就算现在再让他去睡上一段时间，大概也睡不着。他打开了旅馆的电视，新闻上的消息更迭还没他手机弹出的信息窗快，他切到了一个搞笑艺人的节目，然后就那样看了下去。

——啊，好久没笑得这么开心了。

他倒头躺在床上，顶灯被顺手按灭，整个房间里就只剩下电视的光亮，他有多久没有一个人像这样大笑过呢？他不记得了，但至少前往海外的那段时间里并没有这种空间。保持笑容也是很累的，但完全没有笑容的人生也相当无聊，至少十年里想讨他欢心的人那么多，他还从没被那些碧眼的家伙们逗得大笑。

……总觉得一回到日本就像放下了什么包袱一样。

他或许又做了一个梦，他看见了太过熟悉的风景，就像自己的一切又回到了十年之前。也许是因为他与这片土地缘分匪浅，也许是因为某些特质，他梦见了曾经与自己面对面的人，那人说了些什么，也似什么也没说过。像是被呼唤着，他在晨曦降临前半刻睁开了眼，然后看着窗外的漆黑被东方的晨光点亮。

东京的春日还是像过去一样，温度不高不低，即便带上一些伪装工具出门，也正合时宜。虽然过了很久，但保不齐自己还有些狂热粉丝，他想了想自己出国的前两年，打了个寒颤，然后在出门觅食之前翻出了包里带着的那个帽子。他看了看放在旁边的墨镜，再三思考过后还是放进了兜里。

这个季节的东京总是伴随着花香，或许是樱花，也可能是别的什么气味，但这些都能给人带来不错的心情。他今天想去老地方看看，于是在早饭后又要上了一杯浓缩意式，这才踏上了车站的台阶。早高峰的东京一如既往地可怕，但也许是他醒地太早，虽说人在逐渐增多，但还是能够找到一个座位。他在刚上班的柜台前买了一张水族馆的门票，然后作为今日的第一位客人踏进了蔚蓝的世界。

时不时还能看见一些工作人员在努力打扫的痕迹，工作日的水族馆相当冷清。他回绝了热情的导览者，然后在热带鱼面前驻足，看着那些水中精灵在灯光的照耀下亮出绚烂的色彩。他在圆柱形的玻璃里看见了自己扭曲的倒影，然后轻轻一笑，转到了鲨鱼的面前。

那些水中凶兽被困在透明的鱼缸里，但依旧在池里环视着领地。过去的自己或许和他们一样画地为牢，专心经营着自己的一方世界。他不属于能对过去释怀的那类人，若是他有个什么阳光向上的性格，彼时就不会给自己选上那么一条粉身碎骨的道路。

他罕见地看见了那些饲养员将小鱼投入水池里的画面，鲨鱼闻到了味道，然后开始绕着那具尸体转圈。首先是一条，然后是另外几条，他逐渐分不清究竟是哪条鲨鱼将那具尸体咬成骨架，但当他回过神来之后，就只能看见那可怜的鱼类尸体剩下了一个不太完整的头骨。

鲨鱼不会一次性将食物吃下，它们会逐渐撕开猎物身上的肉块，然后追着猎物啃食。大概只有原野上的动物们会先将猎物咬死，之后再慢慢品尝猎物的美味。

他扭头走向了下一个场馆，他看见海豹和饲养员其乐融融地溺在一起。

蔚蓝的海洋宽广无垠，灯光的照耀不过是为了人类能更好地分辨那些动物长什么样，他看见了贝类从壳子里探出身体，然后又在墙壁轻轻的敲击下急忙缩回触须；他看见了海葵在砂石之上捕捉着漂浮物，小丑鱼躲在里面露出半个红色的头。他想起自己十年前忙里偷闲来的那次水族馆，和那人漫无目的地聊着天。他可以去旁边的主题餐厅里要上一杯特饮，但想了想手头的储蓄，他还是打消了这个念头，最后只从纪念店里带走了个背包挂饰。

他看了眼时间，距离饭点有点早，但要是再搭乘一次地铁抵达商业街附近的话，可能就会赶上高峰期。

叹了口气，最后还是去了涩谷，路边的宇宙汉堡依旧在经营着，看来那位大小姐确实将自家的公司经营地很好。他试着挑战了一下三等航海士的徽章，然后在巨大汉堡出现在眼前的时候哽咽了一下。

……这真的是人类的胃能装下的东西吗？

看上去只是比普通汉堡大上两倍而已，大不了，今天晚饭继续回旅馆泡面算了。

他以前从来没尝试过这种东西，而且以前对这种玩意也没兴趣，他不过是想到了某个人曾经让自己带上的一个挂饰和这个挑战有点关系。那东西最后还给了对方，但现在他会在这里面对卡路里杀手，真是鬼迷心窍。

但也不是不能勉强把这玩意吃完……

等到他终于把这份挑战全咽下之后，看着服务生夸张的恭喜声，苦笑着收下了那个小徽章的证明。说到底，他到底是为什么要做这种事的啊，就算是怀旧，难道就没有更健康一点的方法吗？

真要说的话，正常的归国旅程不应该是见上一些熟悉的面孔、和过去的友人约着一起吃个大餐之类的吗——哦，说起来他也没什么能这样做的友人。

唉……

友人很少，仇人很多，他实际上也能算是一个社会的脓疮，只是为什么他还活着、还没被世人推上断头台这件事本来就很奇怪。他过去确实小看了自己的父亲，要坐到那个位置上需要打通的人脉关系比他想的还要更加复杂，人并不会因为某一个人的帮助就成功，世界也不会因为某一人的努力就让一切变得美好。他甚至没来得及成为那个污点证人就被追杀，等真的联系上能帮忙的助力时，又被劝说放弃那些念头直接前往海外。

他甚至没法将自己的性命用在自己想用的地方。

说来也好笑。

他不被任何人期望着出生，又无法主宰自己的死。

但再怎么说，都这样苟且活过了十年，在这里被汉堡撑死像什么话！

他在和汉堡搏斗中花了整整半小时，这才终于捂着嘴走出了汉堡店。大概在接下来的半年里，他都不太可能再去吃一次垃圾食品了，KFM也不行。

他还有什么事能做呢？他还能再去哪些地方转转呢？

这里是东京，这里是他熟悉的过去，但他不足三十年的人生里几乎没对这片土地有过太多留恋，算起来的话，他能值得纪念的也不过只有短短的一年时光。他本该在十年之前就踏入人生的终途，但现在他时间多到一天就把想再去一次的地方逛了个遍。

他还能去哪里呢？

玩飞镖或者台球都是消磨时间的好方法，但他还不至于寻访故地的第二天就躲去那里，摩天轮或者游乐场早就不适合他了，中华街之类的商业街也没什么兴趣。

他还能去哪里？

他或许还能去一趟四轩茶屋。

毫无由来的想法，但并不是没有根据，他或许早就将四轩茶屋加进了自己的行程规划，他对那地方算不上熟悉，但趁此机会去看看周边也还不错。

他搭乘地铁没过多久就到了目的地，这里也没有什么变化。居民区、人类的聚集地，这一类的东西算是变化最少的了，除非遇上什么大规模的规划变更，不然这些地方建造的房子一定会被使用到寿终正寝。街道上并不热闹，他到的时间人们还在上班。即便如此，他还是在路上看见了一些老人的身影，街角的武见诊所似乎又迎来了客人。

他从巷子的另一头穿过，漫无目的地找到了佐仓家的宅邸，这地方也没有什么变化，小个子的黑客多半不会对室外陈设过多抱怨，在这里居住的另一位大概也不会在园艺上留下花费更多心思。

所以虽说过了十年，但过去的那些东西依旧没什么变化。死去的人们不会回来，但离去的那一位却踱回了这个并不欢迎他的地域。他早就在报纸上得知了狮童正义被强制送往医院的消息，背后泥潭般的复杂关系依旧没能浮出水面，有人压下了这些骚动，有人去给自己的失踪收尾，还有一些人在获得了那些资料之后又对异世界蠢蠢欲动。他听说过新闻里的“第二次怪盗骚动”，那家伙大概又率领着自己的朋友们拯救过几次世界。

能在房屋上刻下痕迹的除了岁月之外还有雨水和爬墙虎，侵蚀建筑的痕迹留下些浅淡黑印，爬墙虎攀满了半栋楼房。

他不过是离开了十年，他也仅仅只离开了十年。

他从另一条巷子里绕了出去，然后就在小巷的尽头看见了一只白足的黑猫。

那只黑猫戴着明晃晃的金色项圈，轻巧地从自行车上跳到房檐，它没有回头，明亮的天空晃地他险些以为看见了某双蓝眼。它笔直地从二楼的边檐绕到了小楼的另一边，消失在了那个拐角，大概是从阳台绕进了屋子。

——这可能是个偶然，他可能看见的是一只纯黑的猫，或者是非常相似的其他品种，不可能有这种巧合。

他不过只是个归客，他不过只是重返故地，他犯不着去刻意寻找某一个过去的剪影。

那不过只是一只猫，一只街头巷尾、寻常可见的猫而已。

——但为什么他已经把包里的太阳镜取出来戴上了？

……算了，就当是散心，都回到这里了，就当是旅程中的节外生枝，去看看也没什么不好。退一万步来说，这也算是归乡之人的某个惯例——找到过去自己呆过的地方，拍一张过去和现在的对比照——大概就是这种类型的事吧，他要做的也只不过是去确认一眼那只猫而已，就算真找见了什么人，他也完全可以在那之前装成路人逃开。

他顺着巷子转到了街道的正面，他看见了不远处那个熟悉的招牌。

那家由佐仓惣志郎经营着的咖啡店还安静地呆在街角。

他听见了自己的心跳，深吸了一口气，然后大步向前，最后停在了店门口。

他在那个看板上发现了熟悉的字迹，看起来那人就算过去了十年也没什么长进，那字迹没有变得更好看也没有更难看，但确实潦草了很多。他还不能从一个人的字迹里看出更多的东西，但大概，他们都有一些变化吧。

多给自己灌上半杯咖啡也没什么不好。

他推开了挂着铃铛的店门，店内明显只有一个店员，他听见了熟悉的“欢迎光临”，左手就不由自主地按在了帽顶。

“麻烦来一杯今日推荐。”

他听着自己的声音不可思议地压低了半分，这大概是条件反射，他安慰着自己。为了避免唯一的店员起疑，他指使着有些僵硬的双腿，在熟悉的那个位置上落座。

他看见店员点了点头，转身从满柜子的咖啡豆里挑出一个小罐。

店内的装潢没有太大变化，依旧维持着十年前的样子，架子上的图书倒是封面很新，他在很多推荐上面见过这些书，有些看上去经常被翻阅，而另外一些没有。店员没有将屋角的电视打开，他在进门的一刹那似乎瞥见了熄灭的手机屏幕，大概这就是店员闲暇之余打发时间的方式了。

这家伙看上去也没什么变化，他还戴着那副装模作样的眼镜，大概是习惯了那个框架。他泡咖啡的神情还是一如十年前一样专注，但动作显然更加顺畅。

他看着那动作入了神。

没过多久，一杯拿铁放在了面前。

他这才意识到自己坐在柜台前，一抬头就有可能和那家伙对上眼神。

他怎么没在刚才拿本书或者拿张报纸！现在再去找也太自欺欺人了点！

他痛恨起自己那复苏的习惯，他不应该坐在这个位置，店内只有他一个客人，明明有那么多地方都可以坐，为什么他要坐在这里？这下别说掩盖身份了，这怕不是巴不得对方认出自己。不，他原本没这样想过，这不过只是一次归乡旅程，这并不是什么大不了的事，他迟早会面对这些，但在归乡第二天就发展成这样的现状他的潜意识里到底是有多想见到这家伙？！

没辙了。

“这家店的环境不错啊，人好像也不太多，挺幽静的。”

搞砸了。

为什么要说这种话啊！这又不是十年前！他这是在干什么？一般人不会说这种话的吧！

他不敢抬头看那家伙的表情，但他还是能听见那个店员似乎笑了一下：“毕竟是工作日的下午。”

端起咖啡抿上一口，牛奶似乎放的有些多，味道有点甜，但作为下午茶来说还算不错。

他在心里叹了口气，假装自己是第一次来得一样：“咖啡也很不错，你很喜欢咖啡吧。”

“只是刚好有这个机会学，其实周末还会试着做点甜品之类的。”

“听上去很不错啊。”何止是很不错，听上去就完全是接手了这间店铺一样熟练。

“您来的时间早了点，夜间有咖喱供应的。”

他点了点头，表示自己知道了这件事——其实他十年前就知道了，那时起这家伙就在勒布朗里帮工，多半也会继续将佐仓先生的那一套给继续做下去。

“不过那个时候来的人会很多，如果您介意的话……”

“没关系。”他笑了笑，大概这家伙嘴里提到的人们都是冲着他这张脸来的了，人气店铺常用的秘技之一啊。

“你看上去就像是那种很有人气的人，女友怎样？”

“不，我一直是单身。”

这就有些奇怪了，这家伙没想过找个伴侣吗？

“嗯？没被人表白过吗？”

“还是有被人表白过的……”那声音听上去有些踌躇，“说起来有点不好意思，我拒绝了她们。”

“哦？听上去相当受人喜欢啊。”

他又端起了杯子，乘着这短暂的时间里看见了那家伙的表情，那家伙带着点尴尬的笑容，看上去只是普通地被这种事情困扰而已。

“大概吧，但以这种半吊子的状态和任何人交往的话，没有人会高兴的。”

“果然是有意中人吧。”

“曾经有过，大概也是初恋。”

那表情带了些犹豫，他觉得大概是某段难以挽回的关系之类的，但“初恋”这个词听上去比预想的还要更加有分量——这家伙会有那样难以提起的情感吗？

他忍不住好奇起来。

“少年时期吗？”

“差不多吧。”

“谁都会在那个时候有个意中人的。”他耸耸肩，“你表白过吗？”

“没有。”

“真的吗？很难相信啊。”

这就奇怪了，这家伙身边的那些人应该都挺喜欢他的。

“对方没给过机会。”

“听上去太惨了点吧，没想过去找到对方吗？”

“试过，但……算了，那些都是过去的事了。要说现在的话……嗯，最近就有个好机会。”那家伙听上去就像是下定了什么决心一样，轻声笑了起来。

“哦？你对初恋这么执着的吗？”他也笑了，“现在将心意传达给对方的话，不会晚了点吗？”

“但那是‘初恋’啊。”

“就算要将那份情感变成一身的遗憾吗？”他端起了咖啡，“您很大胆啊。”

“以前连表白的机会都没给过，但怎么说……事总是要有头有尾。”

大概这家伙并没有看上那些绕在身边的朋友们？或者说他在老家有个青梅竹马？不过他现在确实没有恋人，听上去也没有过恋人，总不会一直都单身吧？一直单身到快三十岁？

冷静。他提醒自己。一定要冷静，这不过是猜测，没有什么依据。

“您看上去不像是在东京久居的人，是近期过来的吗？”

那家伙提了个有趣的问题。

“很久以前在这里住着的，近期刚回国。怎么，我的口音听上去不像是本地人吗？”

“不，您没有口音，但看上去对周边不太熟悉。”

“啊，这样。”

这大概是一次试探，但也有可能是他多虑了，不过他没必要在这种事上掺假，他确实刚刚回国，这种信息就算透露出去应该也没什么问题。于是他接着问了下去：“您是打算近期去表白吗？”

“啊，可能吧。”店员笑了笑，“最近遇到了，看上去过得还挺不错的。”

“原来是这样。”

所以那家伙确实打算近期表白，不知道对象会是谁啊。

“原本一直联系不上，一直都在怀疑对方是不是因为什么事件去了远方。”

“嗯？”

“所以我在想，都过去这么久了，还将这种感情传达出去的话，会不会打搅到对方现在的生活……毕竟，很久不见的朋友突然表白的话，无论是谁都会吓一跳的吧。”

“有多久？”

“十年了吧。”

“十年？”

“对啊，十年了，以前以为自己能忘记那种心情，但在再次相遇之后果然还是忘不掉。不知道您有没有什么好建议？”

“不妨试试？”

他觉得自己的声音有些动摇，但还是给出了一个能给出的建议。

“万一对方已经有了稳定的家庭呢？”

那家伙似乎还在犹豫，但既然都单相思了这么久，不去表白的话也太可惜了，更别提他的表白对象也有可能还是单身，并不是没有可能的。可他为什么现在要给那家伙做恋爱咨询啊，他只是来当个顾客的，又不是来听单相思情史的。但都已经这样接上了话，直接告辞的话也太难看了吧。

“你看见了那人和家人一起出行吗？”他不知不觉地攥紧了手掌。

“没有。”

“那人戴了戒指吗？”

“没有。”

“那说不定是对方终于解决了什么麻烦事，或者说因为喜欢某种氛围才回到了东京。总而言之，只是个表白而已。”他说道，“如果对方也有那种情感的话，当自己是在和老友聊天时试探一下怎么样？或许对方也抱着同样的心思呢？”

“——我钻牛角尖了。”

好了，这里已经没有什么需要侦探咨询、调解的任何事件了，那家伙看上去也一切都好，甚至好到近期还有可能去向初恋表白的地步。

他这趟是来错了，他也许不应该回国，也许应该在地球的另一边找个角落度过余生，他不该在这里，他也不应该回到这里。

这里早就没有他能做的事了。

他可以告辞了吧？

他正打算起身，就被店员拦下。

“不续一杯？”那家伙问道。

“虽然很闲，但坐太久打扰你店里生意的话也不太好吧？”

“没关系，这杯就当我请的。”那家伙笑了一下，“添麻烦了。”

“那、恭敬不如从命。”

他原本是想要拒绝的。

“太好了。啊，还有一件事，能不能帮个忙？”

“什么？”

他本能地微微抬头，自己面前被端上了一杯新的拉花拿铁，上面是一串爱心链接在一起的麦穗圆环，中间做成了半朵待放的玫瑰。

啊？

他终于抬起头来，对上了那双藏在镜片之后的黑色双眸。

“请问明智吾郎先生——”

“能和我结婚吗？”


End file.
